The Tick vs Megakat City
by Bill Hiers
Summary: Unfinished, and likely to remain that way. The Tick and Arthur are transported to Megakat City when one of the Pastmaster's spells goes awry.


The Tick vs. Megakat City  
  
"Mwa ha ha ha ha haaa!" cackled the Pastmaster, as he stood atop City Hall.   
He looked down at the Enforcer cruisers and tanks on the street below. A trio of Enforcer choppers circled the building. The evil sorcerer casually raised his watch, a red bolt of pure energy flying from the face of the watch and striking the enarest chopper, which exploded into a ball of fire. The other two choppers veered away, giving the Pastmaster a respectful distance.  
"Now, to open my portal and summon forth an ancient beast to do my bidding!"   
He thumbed through the Tome of Time, and finally stopped at the picture of a Cyclops. "Better than nothing.."  
He aimed his pocketwatch skyward.  
"Oh portal of time, open so that I, the Pastmaster might summon forth this great beast with which to conquer Megakat City!"  
A bolt of reddish lightening shot from the face of the watch and flew intot he sky, and almsot immedietly, a whirling, blackish-purple vortex opened above City Hall, much to the Pastmaster's delight. Unable to contain himself, he laughed again.  
"Ohhh ha ha ha ha haaaa! Now, I just have to read from the book-"  
"Okay bone-breath, hold it right there!"  
"What?!" the Pastmaster spun to see the SWAT Kats standing less than three feet from him.   
"Sorry, did we startle ya?" said Razor smugly.  
"You?! Go away! Can't you see I'm busy?" roared the sorcerer.  
"Fat chance." said Razor.  
"Come quietly and we won't kick your tail right off this building." added T-Bone.  
The Pastmaster gritted his teeth and snarled, and quickly brought his pocketwatch around to face the vigilantes, planning to blast them to dust. But, T-Bone was quicker. he quickly brought up his arm, aiming his Glovatrix at the sorcerer.  
"Mini-Octopus Missile!" he shouted. And, a Mini-Otctopus Missile did fly out, hitting the Pastmaster in the chest before he had the chance to fire a destructive beam from his all-purpose timepiece.  
"Uuf!" he grunted, and stumbled back, book and watch flying from his grasp. The Tome of Time landed a few feet away on the gravel of the rooftop, but the watch went sailing right over the edge. The Pastmaster leapt to his feet, but it was too late.  
The golden timepiece fell severa;s tores and finally hit the pavement below, cracking.   
"Noooo! My watch!" he cried.  
"Aww." said T-Bone, mockingly "Did Pasty's wittle watchy go bye-bye?"  
The sorcerer whirled again to face the vigilantes.   
"You fools! Don't you realize that without my watch, I have no way to control what comes out of there?!" He pointed a bony claw upward, at the whirling portal above. T-Bone and Razor looked up, openmouthed, just now noticing this.   
"Oops..." said T-Bone, then held up a claw. "One sec, Pasty."  
He put his arm around Razor and pulled his partner aside and into a huddle, their backs to the fuming sorcerer.   
"What do we do now, sure-shot?" he whispered.  
Razor shrugged. "I dunno, but whatever comes outta there can't be any worse than the stuff he's sent after us so far."  
  
~*~  
  
"Get him!!" shouted the villainous man with a chair for a head, Chairface Chgippendale, to his henchmen. Boils Brown, fat and face covered with huge boils, charged toward the mighty blue giant known to all as the Tick.  
"Ha!" the Tick laughed, nimbly stepping aside as Boils threw a punch, missed, and stumbled onto the grass.   
Chairface was seething with anger, clenching his white-gloved fists. "Get up, you fool!" Boils tried to stand, but the Tick kicked him in the behind and down again he went. Chairface whirled to his other henchman, Dean. "Well don't just stand there, you moron, get in there!"  
Arthur, as always clad in his white moth suit, stood a ways behind the Tick, watching nervously as Dean stepped toward them. He was huge and muscular, but it was his wingnut screw for a head that was msot bizarre about him.   
"Come on, screw-head!" said Tick "Care to try your luck against I, the nigh-invulnerable blue bringer of justice?"  
Dean threw a punch, hitting Tick right in his square jaw. "Oof!" Tick said and reeled back,s tumbling over Boils' body and landing flat on his behind. "Wrong strategy..."  
Chairface would've grinned, if he'd been able to. He, Dean, and Boils had been in the process of trying to rob the First National Bank of The City, in order to fund his latest evil scheme, when the Tick and his dopey sidekick had arrived, and the fight had carried into the city park.   
"The tables are turned now, eh, you overgrown vermin?" he guffawed.  
"Maybe so," said Tick, deftly climbing to his feet. "But I won't go out until I've done all I could to make you taste the sweet gooeyness of justice!"  
Chairface sighed, chair head hanging down. "This is intolerable." he said, then looked up. "Just kill him."  
Dean hunkered down, ready, as did the Tick, their fists balled, as Arthur and the criminal mastermind looked on, both anxious. Suddenly, thunder came, and all looked up. A whirling black and purple vortex appeared from nowhere above the park.   
"Hey, cool." said Tick. "It's like a whirpool, only it's in a place where no whirpool has any business being! I smell a foul plot, Arthur."  
"What is THIS?" said Chairface in awe. Dean and Boils, too, stared up like openmouthed tourists.   
"I don't like this, Tick.." said Arthur.  
Suddenly, the wind picked up, making Tick's and Athur's attenae and the three villains' ties flutter. Boils, still on the ground, yelped as he felt himself get sucked upwards.   
"Boss!" he wailed, grabbing Chairface's chair head.  
"Let go of me! Aaahhhhhh!" he was pulled off the ground with Boils and up intot he portal.   
Dean grabbed his boss's feet, but that did no good. All three villains vanished screaming into the swirling depths of the vortex. Only Tick and Arther remained. Suddenly,t he moth-suit clad sidekick was pulled off his feet.  
"Tiiick!" he cried. "Save me!"  
"Arthur! Hang on, chum!" Tick yelled, grabbing Arthur by the anntenae. But, not even his monumental strength was enough. The pair were soon pulled up, up, up, and into the portal.  
"Hang onnnnn!"  
  
~*~  
  
T-Bone and Razor turned back to the Pastmaster, still growling angrily.  
"Oh well, we'll deal with whatever comes outta that portal of yours later, Pastmaster," said T-Bone "But for now we're takin' you in."  
"Not a chance!" said the sorcerer. He leapt at the bigger SWAT Kat, hitting him in the chest and sending him down. "I can still fight even without my watch!"  
"T-Bone!" cried Razor, and grabbed the Pastmaster by the scruff of his robe, pulling him from his partner and throwing him aside. The wizard stumbled and hit the edge of the roof, very close to falling over.  
"I'm okay, bud," said T-Bone, getting up. "Okay, Pasty, no more games, it's time to-"  
And suddenly, he was interrupted by screaming from above. "Huh?"  
"Aaahhhhhhhhh!" three figures yelled in unison as they came falling from the whirling portal, and went spinning out of control, splashing into Megakat Bay.   
"What was that?" said T-Bone.  
"I dunno, but-" Before Razor could finish, another cry came, this one much differant than the first.   
"SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"  
"Huh?!" the Pastmaster gasped, and looked up in time to see a big, blue...something fall down from the sky, and land right in front of him, making the entire roof shake.   
T-Bone and Razor stood staring open-mouthed at what had dropped out of the Pastmaster's portal; over seven feet tall, vaguely kat-like in shape, but with no tail, and odd antennae on top, very muscular, and wearing a blue one-piece suit.   
"What the?" the Pastmaster was at a loss for words, something very unusual for him. "Who are you?!"  
"I," began the figure. "am THE TICK!" He suddenly struck a valiant pose, showing off his muscles.   
A similiarly-clad figure fell screaming from the sky, clad in a white suit with what appeared to be either feathery anntennae or bunny ears and wearing some sort of parachute pack, and the Tick easily caught him in his arms, setting him gingerly aside.  
"Thanks, Tick.." he said.  
"No sweat, chum." he turned back to the Pastmaster, apparantly having not yet noticed the gawking SWAT Kats. "And this is Arthur, my trusty sidekick."  
The sorcerer finally found his voice again and growled. "Well, 'Tick,'" he spat "If you don't mind, please be gone! I'm right in the middle of trying tot ake over the city!"  
The Tick quirked a brow, then took a moment to look over the cityscape, realizing it looked very unfamiliar. "And what city would this be?"  
"Megakat City, of course." Razor piped in.  
The blue giant turned to regard the SWAT Kats a moment, then turned back to the seething sorcerer. "I see," he said, crossing his arms "Well, I may not be the designated protector of this 'Megakat City,' but you can bet your boots I'm not going to stand by while a little creep like you tries to take it over!"  
"What? Creep?!" roared the Pastmaster.   
The Tick struck another valiant pose, poiting a finger at the diminuitive wizard. "Surrender now, or taste the wholesome creamyness of JUSTICE, fiend!" he bellowed dramatically.  
Meanwhile, T-Bone and Razor merely stood, watching this development. T-Bone turned to whisper to his partner. "I think this guy may be a little off his rocker, if you catch my drift..."  
"Yeah," Razor whispered back. "But what are they..?"  
Another snarl from the Pastmaster brought their attention back to him and the blue giant.  
" 


End file.
